


I Want To Hide The Truth (I Want To Shelter You)

by NoPitSoDeep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feels, M/M, Remus thinks he's a monster, bby, but he's not, not even sorry, really not sorry, werewolf feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPitSoDeep/pseuds/NoPitSoDeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had happened again. </p><p>Or: full moon feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Hide The Truth (I Want To Shelter You)

It had happened again. 

This wasn't the first time, of course. Sirius was never smart enough to stay away, even when James would literally hold him down to keep him from following Remus into the shack. Eventually Sirius would get the best of him, would struggle and thrash until he got free, running into the ancient house as fast as he could. 

He would hold Remus, entire body wrapped around the other boy's as he howled and clawed at the floor, stroking his fingers ever-so-gently over his soft brown hair.  
"Shhh." He would whisper, pressing kiss after kiss to Moony's forehead. "Shhh, love, it's alright."

Eventually, the transformation would complete itself, and Remus would howl again, this time not in pain, but in rage. The wolf would throw Sirius back, sending him crashing through whatever happened to be behind him. Sirius would grit his teeth to keep the tears back, and shift into his dog form, springing back up despite whatever injuries he'd sustained to level with Remus. 

They would bite and scratch and howl and scream, and in the end it was always Sirius who would end up more bruised and broken and covered in blood, but he didn't mind, really. Even if Remus did. 

And oh, yes. Remus did. 

Remus minded very much. 

Remus would shout and hate himself, and cry quietly as he patched up Sirius' wounds. 

Remus would press soft kisses to each of his cuts and sore spots, and graze his thumbs over Sirius' scraped cheeks, and try not to let his tears spill over onto the other boy's face. 

But this time. This time was different. 

This time, Sirius' ribs were black and purple, his lip bleeding so that blood dropped down over his chin onto the floor. This time, it had been worse. So, so much worse, as the wolf came at him again, and again, tearing into him over and over. 

This time, Remus didn't move. Wouldn't look at Sirius as he picked himself up off the dusty floor of the shack.  
"Rem--" The older boy began, but Remus just shook his head.  
"No. Don't." Remus grit his teeth, and swallowed thickly, closing his eyes. "Please, Sirius, don't."

It hurt. It hurt far more than it should, considering, but Sirius didn't care. He dragged himself forward, and wrapped one arm around Remus' bare stomach, pressing his face against the heat of the teen's neck.  
"Rem, please." He breathed, biting down hard on his bottom lip, and closing his eyes. His chest ached, because he could deal with all the pain and hurt of being thrown around the shack. He could deal with the bruises and gashes and broken ribs. But this he couldn't liv with. Without Remus there was nothing. 

Sirius almost gave up. Almost drew back and let Remus have his space, almost ran away back toward the castle and sat alone in his dormitory, praying no-one would hear him sob like a girl into his pillow, when he felt it. Soft, gentle hands skating over his sides, up between his shoulder blades. Fingers tracing over his back and neck, down over his face.  
"I'm sorry." Remus gasped, his voice shaking with anger, and hurt, and maybe a little desperation. "I'm so sorry." 

Sirius just tightened his hold on Remus' waist, and shook his head, pressing small kisses up the boy's throat.  
"Not your fault." He murmured against his skin, and Remus shuddered slightly, arms wrapping around Sirius' shoulders as he looked down, letting their lips meet. "Not your fault, Rem."

Sirius would believe it until the day he died. Remus wouldn't until he himself did. 

But for now, it was just enough to have each other. To be safe. 

For now.


End file.
